marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Arrest of James Connors
The Arrest of James Connors was the result of an operation planned by Tyrone Johnson and Brigid O'Reilly to make James Connors confess to the murder of Billy Johnson. Background As James Connors was holding Billy Johnson at gunpoint on the docks of New Orleans, he was surprised by the Destruction of the Roxxon Gulf Platform. This caused him to pull the trigger, thus killing Billy. The crime was witnessed by Tyrone Johnson but no one listened to his testimony and the event was eventually covered up. However, Johnson never forgot what he saw and remained determined to get justice some day.Cloak & Dagger: 1.01: First Light Johnson got an opportunity of doing so when several factors got combined. Firstly, the discovery of strange abilities based on Darkforce which enable him to teleport and to manipulate the fear of whoever he touched. Secondly, he discovered that Connors was involved in the drug dealing activity in New Orleans. Thirdly, he met Brigid O'Reilly, who was already suspected Connors of such an involvement.Cloak & Dagger: 1.05: Princeton Offense Therefore, Johnson decided to work with O'Reilly in order to use Connors' fear of his own crimes to make him believe that the ghost of Billy was haunting him to get his confession.Cloak & Dagger: 1.08: Ghost Stories Arrest Brigid O'Reilly sent a text message to James Connors, asking him to come to the docks and claiming that Kenneth Fuchs had seen someone looking like the identikit of Tyrone Johnson Connors had made earlier. Unbeknownst to Connors, the sketch had been changed to look like Billy Johnson instead of Tyrone. As they discussed, Connors suddenly saw Cloak appearing, but O'Reilly pretended that she was not seeing anything. Connors began chasing Cloak through the docks, running between the containers as Cloak kept disappearing right after Connors spotted him. Connors thus began to panic and to fire his gun without hitting any target. He kept pursuing Cloak until he appeared in front of him. Connors tried to shoot him, but much to Connors' astonishment, Cloak avoided the bullets by disappearing and reappearing seconds later, all the while closing in on Connors, who grew more and more bewildered. Cloak then impersonated his deceased brother, Billy, claiming to be the ghost of the teenager Connors had murdered years ago. Cloak blamed Connors for what he had done, accusing him of having the murder covered up instead of taking responsibility for his wrongdoings. This caused Connors to fully confess his crime, admitting that he had shot Billy because the Destruction of the Roxxon Gulf Platform had surprised him and that he had had his uncle cover up the story. Much to Connors' surprise, Fuchs arrived behind him holding a video camera, stating that he had recorded everything. O'Reilly also joined the confrontation and proceeded to arrest Connors with his confession recorded by Fuchs as evidence. Connors was then brought into the New Orleans Police Department Station to be put into custody. Aftermath videos would keep me behind bars?|James Connors to Brigid O'Reilly|Back Breaker}} As a matter of fact, the arrest of James Connors did not have all the consequences Tyrone Johnson had hoped for. An investigation was indeed conducted on Connors to determine whether he should be imprisoned, as Tyrone and his parents Otis and Adina were told once they were summoned to the New Orleans Police Department Station. However, much to Tyrone's anger, his parents did not express any significant satisfaction at the idea. Adina later explained to Tyrone that she had lived in fear that NOPD officers could come after him because of his constant accusations that a policeman had killed his brother, and that the arrest of Connors probably would not change anything. Tyrone himself admitted that he felt like nothing had really changed despite the fact that he had seemingly reached his goal. His frustration was so intense that he eventually got in a fight with a schoolmate, leading to a tense argument with his counselor Francis Xavier Delgado, who reproached Tyrone with having let the death of his brother define his whole life and encouraged him to stop fighting a war which was long over. Moreover, Connors did not remain long in custody and was quickly released due to the evidence against him being considered not solid enough. Connors pushed the insult towards Brigid O'Reilly by showing up at a ceremony held in memory of her boyfriend Kenneth Fuchs, who had taken part in his arrest and had been brutally murdered, and pretending to pay him his respects. In the ensuing brawl, Connors severely beat up O'Reilly and bragged about his release and how she would never be able to gather enough evidence against him.Cloak & Dagger: 1.09: Back Breaker References Category:Events